Potters Second Generation
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Year 2021 19 Years after the Dark Lord’s demise at the hands of one Harry Potter. Picks up where the final book left off. Obviously will be full of spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character in this story that has had prior copyright to J.K. Rowling. The OCs that is inevitable, however, are mine.

**Authors Note:** Ello all, Happy New Year, let's start it off with a new fanfic! Don't worry about Loudly Silent or P4T1IL, I will continue them soon, I'm just not quite sure how to end P4T1IL. LS, on the other hand, I have been having quiet a block on. You are more likely to see P before LS. Any who, I wrote this chapter between October and Now.

Year 2021- 19 Years after the Dark Lord's demise at the hands of one Harry Potter. Picks up where the final book left off. Obviously will be full of spoilers.

**Edit:12.10.09**\\ I've heard from some that the books didn't end in 2021 as I thought, they base it off of Nearly Headless Nick being nearly headless in 1492, and celebrating his 500 anniversary of his death day therefore in 1992, Harry's second year. Therefore this story starts in 2017. I hope to have another chapter up soon. I need to write more…

* * *

**Potters—Second Generation**

"Albus?" A female's voice called from across the seat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, pulling the aforementioned first year out of his thought.

"Hmm…?" He asked, turning from the window.

"You should get ready, we'll be there soon." Rose stated simply before exiting the compartment.

Albus' brother, James, had already run off with Hugo, so it was just him now. With a sigh, he began to don his plain, black school robes. Tonight would be the only time they would bare no house crest. Soon he would have to face the infamous Sorting Hat; he had a bone-deep fear that he would be place in Slytherin. Albus wanted to make his father proud, even though he was almost in Slytherin himself. He sighed and sat back down to continue staring out the window. Rose came back soon after, as well as Hugo, James, and Victoire.

The Hogwarts Express came to a rolling stop at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus begrudgingly stepped onto the school's grounds.

"First years! This Way!" yelled Hagrid. Well into his age, his beard and grizzly hair had begun to gray. However, he still had a spark in his eyes that signified that even though he was well up there, he would never stop his job as 'keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts.' Rose pulled on Albus' arm.

"Stop daydreaming, come on!" Rose said, running up to Hagrid, Albus following behind.

"Ah, 'ello there," He said as they approached, "You two 'rnt't first years 're ya?"

"You know we are Hagrid," Rose said as she hugged him.

"So ye are." He said with a smile.

Soon the old Halfling was surrounded by tiny eleven-year-olds, all apprehensive—yet eager—to begin school.

"We'll be traveling by boat to the school. O'course the rest of the students will arrive ahead of you by carriage. Now follow me, and three to a boat."

Quickly they climbed into the boats. Albus, off in a daydream again didn't realize that he was about to miss his ride, when a blonde-boy called to him.

"You getting sorted or what?"

"Hmm?" Albus said and then looked around; he noticed that the blonde-boy and he were the only ones who hadn't left yet.

"Yeah, thanks," He said as he climbed into the boat with him, "Knowing me, I would have been out there all night."

The boy was silent as the boat magically pulled itself.

"I'm Albus," he said to fill the silence, "Or Al."

"Scorpius." Came the single word reply.

"I thought I recognized you!" Albus said cheerfully, "I saw you with your dad at the train station."

"I didn't see you." The rest of the way was silent.

Standing in front of the rest of the student body made the sorting ceremony a lot more real. The long line of first years stood nervously awaiting their turn to become full students of Hogwarts. They were a little over halfway through and getting closer to Albus.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Douglas stated, and the blonde-boy walked up to the stool, the sorting hat was then placed upon his head. Some students were sorted immediately, some a long time. Scorpius was in-between. As the Hat thought about where to place him, Albus noticed Professor Longbottom smiling to himself.

"Slytherin!"

The whole of the Slytherin table burst out into cheers, as Albus slipped back into his thought.

"Albus Potter!" The Professor yelled, yanking Al from his chain of thought so suddenly that, to this day, he doesn't quiet recall of what he was thinking.

Legs shaking, he approached the stool, catching smiles from his family and friends. Once the hat was placed on his head he began to worry.

"Oh my . . ." 'Said the Hat in his ear.'

"What's wrong with me?" Thought Albus to himself.

"Oh nothing is wrong with you child. It just seems that you've inherited, much of your father. He was almost in Slytherin himself, I still say he would have been excellent in that house. So let's make something out of you.

"Slytherin!" The Hat shouted to a completely stunned room, before the Slytherin's finally burst into applause. As Albus took a seat next to Scorpius, he spotted his family and friends – Including Longbottom and Rose (who had yet to be sorted)—staring at him with jaws open.

Scorpius turned to Albus.

"Congratulations Potter, you're one of us now." He said with a slight smile.

Albus slipped back into his startled thoughts until Rose was sorted. She, of course, went directly to Gryfindor, being the pride of Hermione.

"Welcome first years, to your future in education," Headmaster Wiggly stood to great his school, "I hope you are all pleased with the houses you have been placed in. Now I say, let's eat!" With those words, food appeared upon the tables in the Great Hall.

Albus helped himself to the food around himself, as the students introduced themselves.

"Oi! Albus!" a dark-haired-boy across from him stated, "I'm Reginald Ditops. Reg for short. Are you Harry Potter's son? Wasn't he in Gryfindor?"

Albus chewed his grilled chicken before answering.

"Yes and yes, he was in Gryfindor, as was my mum."

"So are you like the first Slytherin ever in your family?"

"It would seem so." Albus said before going back to his food.

"It would seem that you do not wish to be here," Scorpius stated simply.

"Is that true?" Reg asked, as if he'd been hurt. Albus glared at Scorpius.

"I don't mind being in Slytherin, it's just everyone I know is in Gryfindor," He said, sadly.

"That's not true, you have us. I'm Regina. Reginald is my twin brother," A very pretty girl who looked nothing like her brother stated.

Albus compared them, and then raised an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Obviously not identical, but we are twins none the less."

All Albus could do was smile and eat his pudding (as dessert had filled the table a few moments ago). On which he choked when Scorpius elbowed him in the ribs. Albus couldn't help but glare at him.

"Don't glare at me, Albus; you're the one being rude to Regina. She tries to start a conversation with you and all you can do is stuff your face.

Regina and Al both flushed red.

"It's okay, Scorpius, if Al doesn't want to talk, I won't make him," She blushed slightly again.

Soon it was time to head to the dormitories.

"Slytherins! I'm Charles, your Prefect," A tall boy with caramel colored skin stated from the head of the table.

A girl beside him stood also, she was pale with jet-black hair.

"I am Elizabeth, also a prefect of Slytherin House. Would everyone follow us to the dormitories, please?" with that they both began to walk towards the doors, and the scraping of seats followed them.

The Slytherin troop made its way down to the dungeons in a pattern that Al was trying hard to memorize. Soon they stood in a cold, damp hallway — much like the rest of the dungeons — that had a barely visible trapdoor tucked away in a corner.

"Slytherins," Charles began, "the password is 'Barron'," at this time the lock clicked, "learn it, memorize it, I will not take kindly to Slytherins moaning around the entrance trying to remember."

"Now follow us, and no shoving," Elizabeth stated before pulling on the trap door to reveal a rather long staircase that disappeared into darkness. The staircase was only wide enough for the Slytherins to travel two by two. Al stayed at the back, leaning against the wall, waiting for the crowd to disperse to a trickle. It seemed Scorpius had the same idea as he approached Albus soon later.

"So how's your daddy going to feel about his youngest son being in Slytherin House?" He asked with a spark in his eye.

Albus sighed and shrugged.

"As far as I know I'm the first Slytherin in my family. Ever," he stated still staring straight ahead.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Well then, I'm sure he will be _most_ pleased." He said with a smirk.

Albus sighed again.

"I have no earthly idea, he told me before I boarded the train that he honestly didn't care what house I'd end up in."

"Well it seems I have my answer then, I won't be expecting any howlers now will I?" He laughed at his own joke, "Come on, you want to sleep tonight, don't you?"

Albus looked around and noticed that, once again, they were the last two.

"Yeah…" he said as he followed Scorpius into the trapdoor.

The Slytherin common room hadn't changed much since Harry's time there. There were still a few couches around a fireplace, much like every other common room. Albus didn't stop here long; he wanted to be in bed as quickly as possible. He continued to follow Scorpius, hoping the other boy was leading him to the dormitories. For a first year, he seemed to know the layout pretty well. 'His father must have told him,' Al thought to himself. They were wandering down another hall, when Scorpius finally stopped in front of him.

"These will be our room until we graduate," he said, "Please do remember the way here." He smirked, and opened the door.

Of course Reg was already there and bouncing off the walls as what was beginning to seem normal. Albus was soon meeting the other four boys.

First came Michael Heartfeild, a rather short boy with chocolate skin, who spoke rather fast. Then there was Daniel Remmings (Dan for short), he was sandy-blonde, tall and had bright blue eyes. Kenny Johnson came next; he was rather tall for his age and didn't seem in the talking mood. He had long black hair and piercing silver eyes. The last of the four was asleep, so he couldn't meet him proper. The other boys said his name was Shiloh Stevens.

Soon after Al located his bead, his trunk was at the foot of the bed, and changed. He pulled down the covers and crawled in, making a cocoon of warmth around him. Soon he found that he was drifting off, having being more tired than he thought.


End file.
